Cold As Ice
by FanFiction.net fan
Summary: Sequel to Intuition: Memories replayed as Joey thinks about how Seto has started to distant himself from everyone, even Mokuba and himself, because of work. Song fic, One Shot, Yaoi.


Cold As Ice

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I am glad that I don't. I don't own _Cold As Ice_ by Foreigner either.

**Notes:**

This is the sequel to Intuition. If you don't read Can't Fight The Moonlight, then Intuition before reading this, you won't really miss out on anything that would make this easier to understand, but you will miss out on reading how Seto and Joey got together! You will also miss out on cute SetoJou action.

This happens in the school holidays, when there is no school. Yay for holidays!

WARNING: Contains Yaoi, which is boy x boy relationships. So if you don't like Yaoi, click you browser's back button now.

I will be using the English names for this fic, though Joey will sometimes be referred to as Jou, instead of Joe, as I think the first spelling looks better.

_Italics_ are the lyrics of the song.

"" are talking.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Cold As Ice_ by Foreigner.

_You're as cold as ice, you're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You never take advice, someday you'll pay the price, I know_

Joey looked out the window, watching as the limo pulled out of the driveway and made its way towards Domino. There went Seto again, off to work. He would probably be home late again. Ever since the new duel disk had been made, there were always bugs that were calling Seto back to the office. Joey cupped his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the windowsill. Seto had promised him and Mokuba that they would go to the park and fly Mokuba's new kite that he and Seto had got him, yet preparations had been interrupted by the seemingly never ending ringing of the cell phone. Joey sighed and watched the traffic pass, lost in his thoughts.

_I've seen it before, it happens all the time_

_You're closing the door, you leave the world behind_

Seto powered up his laptop, and, using his cell phone, checked his stocks. All was going well. As he closed the window on the screen his background appeared. It was a photo of Mokuba and Joey posing together for the camera. Joey had his fingers up in the peace sign, while Mokuba had two fingers behind Joey's head as an imitation of rabbit ears and was grinning widely. Seto smiled himself at the memory. After he had taken the photo and Mokuba had collapsed into giggles, Joey had seen the small smile on his boyfriend's face and turned towards Mokuba as he realised. That had ended in a half hour game of chasey all over the mansion, scaring the maids as they glimpsed black and blond rush past them. Seto saw them go past him at least seven times as he was sitting on the couch. They both collapsed on beanbags by the couch at the end, and were quiet. Seto had just left them there while he read a book. There had been no point in carrying them to bed if they were asleep; one, they both looked so cute lying on the beanbags, exhausted after the game, and two, they would have probably woken up and both demanded that they weren't tired. Seto closed down his laptop and sighed. He had been leaving them too much. At least there were few bugs to work out now.

_You're digging for gold, you're throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay_

Joey wasn't seeing the traffic pass, or birds as they flew about the garden. He was seeing something different, and through a different set of eyes then usual. Joey was seeing memories of times he and Seto and Mokuba had spent together through the eyes of his mind. He remembered the time that they had all gone to the park to feed the ducks on a cool spring day. He and Mokuba had a bag of  
breadcrumbs each, but when Joey had used up all his breadcrumbs the ducks weren't happy and started crowding around him, pecking at his jeans and quacking loudly. Joey didn't move, scared of accidentally hurting them, until Seto lifted Joey out of the mass of ducks as if he were Mokuba and put him down away from the still annoyed birds. It was only when Seto started hugging him after putting him down that Joey felt himself shaking. He realised that being surrounded by the ducks had brought back some bad memories, and was relieved that Seto was holding him close.

Joey didn't notice that the window he was looking through was fogging up because of his breath, so engrossed in his memories was he.

_You're as cold as ice, you're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You want paradise, but someday you'll pay the price, I know_

Seto was looking at blueprints of the duel disks on his laptop, trying to figure out where one of the bugs were, but was finding it very hard to keep his mind on the task at hand. It kept drifting to a memory of when he and Joey had first got together.

Joey had just moved out of the apartment he and his father lived in. That first night, Seto had been glad that he had brought up the topic of Joey living at the mansion now that they were together. Joey awoke, screaming, from a nightmare. It had woken Mokuba, who watched as his older brother held Joey and whispered reassuringly that it was just a bad dream. Joey clung to Seto for the rest of the night, the blonde boy's grip not relaxing even as the sun came up, Seto had noted, who had watched over him all night.

_I've seen it before, it happens all the time_

_You're closing the door, you leave the world behind_

Joey sat at the kitchen table, eating lunch. He was bored. He didn't feel like sleeping, he and Mokuba had already watched a movie and played a couple of video games, and now the blonde didn't know what to do. As he picked up the other half of a sandwich, the food had Joey's mind wandering.

Joey hadn't feel safe at the mansion without Seto there for the first week or two, afraid that his father would find him and hurt him; despite the amount of security that Seto had protecting the house and its gardens. So the second day found Seto trying to wake Jou at 7:30 in the morning, smiling when Jou mumbled about it being too early and burrowing further under the covers.

"Come on Mutt, time to get up," Seto had said, poking the mass that was Joey playfully.

"Go away Moneybags," Joey had replied, sounding muffled to himself as well as Seto because of the amount of covers he was under. The rest was what Seto had told him. Seto stood up, hands on hips, smiling, and then walked to his bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom. Coming out, Seto walked to the bed and pulled the covers back, before throwing a jug of water over Joey, putting the jug on the bedside table, and walking out of the room. It was the day that the maids changed the sheets anyway.

Sipping his coffee at the breakfast table while reading the paper, Seto didn't take much notice when Joey walked in, his hair stuck to his cheeks. Joey was glad of that, and crept closer, his weapon in his hand. Seto did take notice though when Joey threw a bucket of water at him. Seto stood up, his clothes wet and sticking uncomfortably to his body, his trench coat close to him instead of billowing, Seto looked at Joey, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Joey had eeped, dropped the bucket, and run from the room. Seto had counted to five before coming after him.

_You're digging for gold, you're throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay_

Eating a green apple, Seto sat at his desk reading a book. He didn't like to eat outside because of the amount of fan girls who would surely run up and shriek that they loved him, and the argument that would surely follow. Seto barely suppressed a shudder at the thought. As he threw his apple core into the nearly empty bin behind his desk, Seto was reminded of another memory.

It was lunchtime on that second day, and Seto, knowing that Joey hadn't eaten much the night before, and how big an appetite he had at school, had asked the cook to prepare a big lunch for Joey, but just the usual for him. Opening the lunch bag, which had a couple of cold water bottles in it as well to help keep the food cool, Seto pulled out the food that had 'Joey' written on the packages in black pen. There were cookies, sandwiches, jelly cups, and many other nice things. Joey looked at the food in amazement.

"Is this for me?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Seto said, pulling out his own lunch, which was more than he usually had, but also had cookies and jelly cups.

"I can't eat all of this," Joey said. "Thank you very much Seto, but I can't. It must have taken you hours to make all this." Knowing that Joey didn't want to look like a pig by eating it all, and that he didn't want to show Seto how little he usually ate at home, Seto shrugged.

"The cook made it, and it only took her half an hour. If you don't feel like eating it all now, and you are hungry during the ride home you can have some then."

Joey ate most of his lunch, and ate some on the way home. Seto didn't eat all his either because he didn't usually eat as much as had been packed for him, but was glad that on the ride home Joey finished his lunch and leaned against him, a comfortable silence filling the back of the limousine; until Joey burped and Seto laughed at the sound.

_Cold as ice - you know that you are_

_Cold as ice - as cold as ice to me_

In the afternoon, Joey lay on the queen-sized bed he and Seto slept in. He had thought of taking a nap to pass the time, but sleep was eluding him, and instead, a memory floated in when grey clouds covered the sky outside the window.

The gang were all sitting in the park, enjoying the winter sun. As the sun was warm, they all noticed when it suddenly turned cold. Looking up, they saw that grey clouds were now in front of the sun, and stretching across the sky as far as they could see. A fierce wind blew up and they all rose as one, huddling together as they made their way out of the park, going to Yugi's, which was the closest, even though it was a mile away. As they started walking down the street, they looked both ways before stepping onto the street, though they couldn't look far as the wind blew into their faces. Suddenly screeching tires were heard, and a black limousine came to a halt, as did the group. Someone climbed out, and Joey groaned as he realised who it was. Seto Kaiba, the young CEO, was standing in front of them, his trench coat billowing, seeming to be one with the wind.

"What were you doing crossing the road without looking both ways first?"

"We did but we didn't see your limousine," Joey said.

Sighing, Kaiba beckoned them all to get in. The quicker they were out of his sight the better. He climbed in first and the others followed. Joey found himself sitting next to Seto, which he didn't like. However, Seto didn't use any of the usual nicknames, so Joey started to relaz. He could feel Seto's body heat through his jacket and was reluctant to get out when they got to Yugi's, though he got out as fast as he could.

_Cold as ice_

Having fixed some of the bugs that morning, Seto was testing the duel disks out to see if any were still evident. He was duelling against a computer he had set up. As he knew his cards by heart, he was duelling without giving it much thought. As he did a card combination, it stirred the memory of when he had last played that combination.

He was in the duelling hall of Kaiba Corps, duelling against Joey. Mokuba was watching the duel; sure of which teenager would win. Seto played a card combination, and Joey watched as his last monster was defeated and his life points slid to zero.

"Damn, not again!" Seto smiled at this.

"You're getting better mutt," he said, not in his usual way.

"Really?" Joey asked, knowing that Seto was only teasing him by calling him a mutt.

"Yes, and soon you might be as good as Mokuba." Joey looked up as he realised what the sentence meant. Smiling, he slid his duel disk off his arm and walked towards Seto. Giving the duel disk to Mokuba, who watched eagerly, waiting to see what would happen, Joey walked towards Seto, who put his own duel disk in his briefcase and gave the briefcase to Mokuba. Joey jumped at Seto and knocked him to the floor, which resulted in a wrestling match until Seto managed to flip them over so Joey was lying on his back.

"I win," Seto said simply before tickling Joey, who laughed, gasping for mercy.

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know, yes I know_

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know, oh yes I know_

As it was near the time that Seto usually got home, Joey was once again at the window, his chin in his hands, his elbows on the windowsill. He was watching the traffic, waiting for the familiar limousine to pull into the driveway. He didn't notice when he stopped seeing the traffic and saw instead, memories.

It was the first day that Joey had stayed at home instead of going to work with Seto, and he was at the window, watching and waiting. As he was sitting so close to the window, it started to fog up because of his breath, so he drew on the frosted glass with his finger, sometimes of lines, dots, or letters. One thing he found himself drawing many times, without thinking, was Seto's name, and then Blue Eyes White Dragons. After there was no more room, Joey went to find Mokuba. As he was asking Mokuba what time Seto usually got home, there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Jou and Mokuba ran through the mansion, flung open the front door, and raced to where Seto was getting out of the limousine. They both grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, and Seto laughed before hugging them back. As Mokuba took his brother's briefcase and walked back into the mansion, Joey looked up at Seto, who looked down at him. Smiling, Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know, oh yes I know_

Joey turned towards the door as he heard it open. There stood Seto, and Jou rushed into his arms. Seto had seen him staring out the window as he had got out of the limo, yet his pup hadn't seemed to see him.

"Do you forgive me?" Seto asked, his breath hot on Joey's neck. As Joey turned his head for a kiss, he knew that no matter how much time Seto spent at the office, he and Mokuba would always be first in Seto's life.

_You're as cold as ice..._

* * *

Yes, I have finally finished this fanfic, the last in the trilogy, 2 months and 24 days after I said I would have it done. I should make up a trilogy title and change the names so people know.

I hope you enjoyed it. I think it is the best in the trilogy. Now, if you flame me, they will be kept in a jam jar so I can use them to keep warm. Even though it is spring in Australia, where I live, it is still cool.

Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
